falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Assault rifle
Infiltrator Perforator |game4 =FNV |articles4 =Assault carbine Assault carbine (GRA) |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =Assault rifle Handmade rifle Splattercannon The Problem Solver |game6 =FO76 |articles6 =Assault rifle Handmade rifle Whistle in the Dark |game7 =FOT |articles7 =AK47 M16A1 XL70E3 Ruger AC556F Steyr |game8 =FOBOS |articles8 =Assault rifle |game9 =FOS |articles9 =Assault rifle (rusty, enhanced, hardened, armor piercing) Infiltrator |game10 =VB |articles10=5mm assault rifle 7.62mm assault rifle |game11 =PV13 |articles11=AKA-47 }} An assault rifle is a selective fire rifle that uses an intermediate cartridge and a detachable magazine. Assault rifles are the standard infantry weapons in most modern armies. Assault rifles are categorized in between light machine guns, which are intended more for sustained automatic fire in a light support role, and submachine guns, which fire a pistol cartridge rather than a rifle cartridge. Models AK-112 assault rifle The AK-112 assault rifle''Fallout'' and Fallout 2 item description: "{2300}{}{Assault Rifle}" "{2301}{}{An AK-112 5mm Assault Rifle. An old military model, out of use around the time of the war. Can fire single-shot or burst, using the high velocity 5mm rounds. Min ST: 5.}" (PRO ITEM.MSG (Fallout), PRO ITEM.MSG (Fallout 2)) is a military assault rifle from the AK series originating from the USSR. The AK-112 was in service during the early 21st century but was replaced by more modern models. Chambered for the 5mm round, it utilizes a 24-round magazine. The AK-112 was eventually considered aged and was no longer in use prior to the Great War. AK-112 assault rifle expanded magazine The AK-112 assault rifle with an extended, military sized, 100-round magazine modified by a qualified repairer with proper tools. H&K G11 Considered one of the "best assault weapons ever made,"Randal: "{213}{}{Nothing less than a Heckler and Koch G11, one of the best assault weapons ever made...(hefts weapon, passes it to you)...fires a 4.7mm caseless cartridge, 50-round magazine. When it talks, people listen.}" (Vcrandal.msg) the H&K G11 is an assault rifle developed during the late 1960s by Heckler & Koch.Based on real world equivalent It has revolutionized assault weapon design and fires 4.7mm caseless cartridge, a round consisting of a block of propellant with a bullet buried inside.Fallout 2 item description: "{35200}{}{H&K G11}" "{35201}{}{This gun revolutionized assault weapon design. The weapon fires a caseless cartridge consisting of a block of propellant with a bullet buried inside. The resultant weight and space savings allow this weapon to have a very high magazine capacity. Min ST: 5.}" (PRO ITEM.MSG) The loading and feed mechanism is physically very complicated but exceptionally fast and reliable. Rounds are fed into the weapon from a magazine that lies above and parallel with the barrel. The rounds are oriented vertically (at 90 degrees to the bore) and are fed downwards into the rotary chamber so that they can be rotated 90 degrees for firing. Because the H&K G11 uses caseless ammunition, there are no extraction and ejection steps. The resultant weight and space savings allow the H&K G11 to have a very high magazine of 50 rounds. H&K G11E A variant of the standard G11 designed for special operations and squad level support. The G11E retains the base weapon's compact dimensions and exceptional fire rate, but adds a regulated low-light scope, suppressor, and offers an increased fire rate and better damage characteristics.Fallout 2 item description: "{39100}{}{H&K G11E}" "{39101}{}{This gun revolutionized squad level support weapon design. The gun fires a caseless cartridge consisting of a block of propellant with a bullet buried inside. The resultant weight and space savings allow it to have a very high magazine capacity. Min ST: 6.}" (PRO ITEM.MSG) XL70E3 The XL70E3 was an experimental assault rifle developed in the late 21st century just before the Great War. Manufactured, primarily, from high-strength polymers, the XL70E3 is almost indestructible. It is light, fast firing, accurate, and can be broken down without the use of tools.Fallout 2 item description: "{35300}{}{XL70E3}" "{35301}{}{This was an experimental weapon at the time of the war. Manufactured, primarily, from high-strength polymers, the weapon is almost indestructible. It's light, fast firing, accurate, and can be broken down without the use of any tools. Min ST: 5.}" Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel: "name_enfieldRifle = {XL70E3 Enfield}" "desc_enfieldRifle = {This was an experimental weapon at the time of the war. Manufactured, primarily, from high-strength polymers, the weapon is almost indestructible. It's light, fast firing, accurate, and can be broken down without the use of any tools.}" (PRO ITEM.MSG, Items.txt) It is equipped with a scope, fires 5mm ammunition and utilizes a 20-round magazine.In-game attributes R91 assault rifle Manufactured by civilian defense contractor Stent Security Solutions, the R91 assault rifle is a conventional design chambered for 5.56mm ammunition. Employing a roller delayed blowback system, it is a very sturdy design, with simple iron sights that consist of a rotary rear drum and hooded front post, a fire selector switch with three settings (safe, fully automatic fire, single shot), and a flash suppressor. The final touch is the wooden stock and handguard.Citadel terminals; Terminal, R91 5.56mm Assault Rifle The R91 was manufactured by Stent as part of its R series, superseding the manufacturer's own M series of combat assault rifles in the early 21st century. While other models and variants were developed, the R91's combination of ruggedness, firepower, and low manufacturing costs resulted in its adoption as an assault rifle of the National Guard and issuance to troops on the Anchorage front.Appearances in Operation Anchorage, and Mothership Zeta. The number of working units is particularly high in the Capital Wasteland, as the National Guard units deployed there used it widely. It remains a popular sight among the inhabitants of the region, particularly slavers and raiders, though it is also available for purchase from traders and weapon dealers. * For the unique R91 assault rifle found in Fallout 3 cut content, see: Wanda * For other versions in Fallout Shelter, see: rusty assault rifle, enhanced assault rifle, hardened assault rifle and armor piercing assault rifle Type 93 Chinese assault rifle The Type 93 Chinese assault rifleTexture, left side denotes T-93 was designed and manufactured by a Chinese industrial conglomerate for the People's Liberation Army during the Resource Wars, for the purpose of equipping the Chinese infiltrators and American fifth-columnists. To this end, it was chambered for the abundant 5.56mm round and utilizes a 24-round magazine. Thousands of these weapons were smuggled into the US for use by Chinese operatives and sympathizers on the East Coast, and many remain functional even two hundred years after the Great War. These rifles are also proven to be ready for manufacturing in post-War conditions. * For the unique Chinese assault rifle found in Fallout 3, see: Xuanlong assault rifle Infiltrator The Infiltrator is a silenced and scoped assault rifle. Its appearance consists of a black paint finish, a scope, and is basically a shortened and stock-less variant of the R91 assault rifle that was standard-issue in the United States Armed Forces at the time of the Great War. Based on its name, it was probably created to be used for special operations groups. The Infiltrator fires 5.56mm round and utilizes a 24-round magazine. Despite its scope, the Infiltrator still suffers from the typical inaccuracy of assault rifles at long-range combat, limiting its suitability only for short and middle-range combat. It is one of the favorite weapons of the Pitt raiders in The Pitt and in 2281, Mick is known for having one in his collection of his secret arsenal in Freeside. * For the unique Infiltrator in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt, see: Perforator Paratrooper assault carbine The assault carbine is an air-cooled, gas-operated compact assault rifle, with a rotating bolt, actuated by direct impingement gas operation. The standard unit comes with a synthetic furniture and a carrying handle mounted on the receiver.How the weapon the assault carbine was patterned after works. Chambered for the high velocity 5mm ammunition, it was created specifically for use by American airborne units.Formspring Its small size and weight give it a very high rate of fire, burning through entire clips in seconds. However, its compact design makes it easy to control, resulting in high accuracy and low spread. Unnamed assault rifle Perhaps the most well-recognized weapon in the pre-War U.S. Military arsenal, the M199 assault rifle earned its nickname "The Backtalker" from the unusual report the firing mechanism makes as it ejects a spent shell. Firing standard 5.56mm rounds, the M199 was the official infantry weapon of the U.S. Army.Creation Club Army paint textures denote the Fallout 4 assault rifle as the M199. This assault rifle is a long, cylindrical-barrel design which does not resemble any past version. It features a side-fed magazine which houses 30 5.56mm rounds (can be upgraded to hold up to 80), and is available in either semi-automatic or fully automatic variations. It offers immense recoil control and remains very easy to keep under control, even when fully automatic. Handmade rifle Gunsmiths in Appalachia and among the Nuka-World raiders managed to create a durable, versatile rifle that can be adapted for a multitude of purposes, including an automatic rifle, close quarters carbine and sharpshooter rifle. AK-47 The AK-47 is a selective-fire, gas-operated assault rifle developed in 1944 by Izhmash. It fires 7.62mm and utilizes a 24-round magazine. The main advantages of the AK-47 is its simple design, fairly compact size, inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to clean and maintain. The large gas piston and tapered cartridge case design allow the gun to endure large amounts of foreign matter and fouling without failing to cycle. The bore and chamber, as well as the gas piston and the interior of the gas cylinder, are chromium-plated, dramatically increasing the life of these parts by resisting corrosion and wear. As each bullet travels through the barrel, a portion of the gases expanding behind it is diverted into the gas tube above the barrel, where it impacts the gas piston. The piston, in turn, is driven backward, pushing the bolt carrier, which causes the bolt to move backwards, ejecting the spent round, and chambering a new round when the recoil spring pushes it back. Its reliability, ruggedness and accuracy have earned it the reputation of being the best assault rifle ever made. M16A1 The M16A1 is an assault rifle developed in 1967 by Colt. The intention was to create an innovative firearm design that incorporated many of the new materials being used in aerospace design. The M16A1 is composed of durable aluminum alloy and hearty plastic, fires 5.56mm with a 24-round magazine. The M16A1 also has distinctive sights, consisting of a simple round screw-in front sight post. Through the years, it remained a very reliable assault rifle and was the standard rifle used by the US Army from 1970 and during the middle part of the 20th century, succeeding the M-14. Ruger AC556F The Ruger AC556F, created in the 1970s by Ruger, is a development of the Ruger Mini-14, an old assault rifle originally used only by police forces. The Ruger AC556F replaced it and was marketed for military and law enforcement use. It has a reflex scope, fires 5.56mm with a 20-round magazine. As a heavy-duty automatic weapon, the Ruger AC556F was designed to for rough handling in the militaristic environments of combat zones or in pulling security duties. Steyr AUG The Steyr AUG is a bullpup assault rifle created in 1977 by Steyr Mannlicher. It's a selective fire weapon with a conventional gas piston operated action that fires from a closed bolt. It uses 5.56mm with a 40-round magazine. Designed as a rifle that could be quickly adapted to a wide variety of roles, the Steyr AUG is a modular configuration rifle that employs a high level of polymer and advanced alloy components, consisting of six main assemblies: the barrel, receiver with integrated telescopic sight, bolt and carrier, trigger mechanism, stock and magazine. Vault-Tec assault rifle A post-War scoped assault rifle designed by Vault-Tec in the Secret Vault. The Vault-Tec assault rifle fires 9mm rounds, has a vertical foregrip, a good rate of fire and fires bullets with great accuracy. Mentioned and cut content M199 assault rifle Perhaps the most well-recognized weapon in the pre-War U.S. Military arsenal, the M199 earned its nickname "The Backtalker" from the unusual report the firing mechanism makes as it ejects a spent shell. Firing standard 5.56mm rounds, the M199 was the official infantry weapon of the U.S. Army. AKA-47 Dependable, reliable, and trusty! You can always count on your AKA-47. It never lets you down and always keeps firing, regardless of conditions.The Armageddon Rag, Vol. 4#Crazy Ivan's New and Used Guns Unnamed 5mm assault rifle The assault rifle uses 5mm ammunition and comes with a scope. Unnamed 7.62mm assault rifle An assault rifle that could be obtained and used by the Prisoner is also present in Van Buren tech demo.From the Van Buren tech demo Category:Weapons de:Sturmgewehr es:Rifle de asalto ru:Штурмовая винтовка zh:突击步枪